


Danser sous le clair de lune

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Wicca
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Tu sais qu’aujourd’hui c’est le 18 de mars, non ? Et tu sais ce qu’il signifie... n’est pas ? »« Eh bien… ce signifie que demain sera le 19 ? »
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Danser sous le clair de lune

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Danser sous le clair de lune**

Quand Kota avait vu Kei passer presque deux heures avec le nez sur l’écran de l’ordinateur, il avait imaginé bien qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas.

Y il avait eu vent – il pouvait être l’expérience ou l’instinct, il ne le savait pas – que ce quelque chose allait lui affecter de première main.

Et par ailleurs, quand Kei manigançait quelque chose, qui d’autre aurait dû subir les conséquences ?

Il avait attendu patiemment, sans lui ne demander rien, en espérant qu’à l’heure d’aller dormir il était trop fatigué et il s’endormait, en oubliant tout avec une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il ne fut pas si chanceux.

Avec Kei, au fond, il ne l’était jamais.

« Kota ! » commença le plus jeune ce soir, en se mettant sous les draps à ses côtés, le regard du tout fatigué ; au contraire, il donnait à Kota l’impression d’être plus réveillé que d’habitude.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, en essayant de sonner intéressé et pas terrifié, comme il était en réalité.

« Cet après-midi, tandis que je surfais sur internet, je suis tombé sur des sites intéressants, tu sais ? » lui expliqua le garçon, avec d’un air excité qu’il prenait toujours quand quelque chose lui passionnait.

Kota se limita à hocher la tête, en l’incitant à continuer.

« Eh bien, tu sais qu’aujourd’hui c’est le 18 de mars, non ? Et tu sais ce qu’il signifie... n’est pas ? » il lui demanda, en levant les sourcils d’un air interrogatif.

Yabu révisa rapidement le calendaire dans sa tête.

L’anniversaire de Kei était dans plus que deux mois, et l’anniversaire de les deux dans presque quatre.

Et ce n’était pas l’anniversaire de personne d’autre, ni était proche quelque jour où il rappelait qui tombait quelque récurrence particulaire.

Il écarquilla les yeux, dans le brouillard.

« Eh bien… ce signifie que demain sera le 19 ? » il répondit, conscient du fait que cette n’était pas la bonne réponse.

Il n’aima du tout l’expression de pitié de son copain, et il attendit qu’il expliquait.

« Ce signifie » il commença, d’un ton de suffisance. « que dans seulement deux jours sera l’équinoxe de printemps, Ko ! » dit-il, en s’attendant que à ce moment-là Kota pouvait comprendre l’esprit de la situation.

« Ah... on doit ranger les armoires ? »

Sa réponse était innocente, il l’aurait jurée même sous la torture.

Mais ça ne lui épargna l’espressione dégoûtée de son copain.

« Non, Kota. On ne doit pas ranger les armoires. » dit-il, avec un soupire théâtrale. « Ce signifie qu’on doit aller dans une clairière pour danser nus sous la lune. » il termina, sûr que à ce moment ce qu’il lui voulait dire était clair.

Mais Kota continuait à ne comprendre pas, même qu’il s’efforçait.

« Pourquoi, Kei, on devrait faire ça ? » demanda-t-il, d’un ton bas, tandis que le plus jeune faisait un bruit plaintif.

« Mais Kota, c’est possible que tu ne sais rien ? Ces sont rites propitiatoires pour la déesse, non ? Et pour... eh bien... on se sentir un tout avec la Terre. Et avec tout le monde. Et j’ai lu quelque chose à propos de quelques orges, mais je ne suis pas très sûr… »

Kota s’assit tout droit, un lui lançant un regard noir.

Et, finalement, il comprit ce que le plus jeune essayait de lui dire.

Et il désapprouvait.

« Alors, tout d’abord… » il commença, en comptant les objections sur les doigts. « Où veux-tu trouver une clairière au milieu de Tokyo ? Et ensuite, tu n’as jamais voulu faire rien de tel, je ne vois pas pourquoi cette année tu aies pensé à cette chose bouseuse de gagner les faveurs de la terre mère ou bêtises pareilles, seulement car tu as lu quelque chose sur des sites internet grossières. Et puis, je ne vais pas te laisser danser nu sous la lune au milieu de gens seulement car tu as senti une vague odeur de sexe. Ça pourrait être dangereux. Il pourrait y avoir des maniaques, ou tu pourrais attraper quelques maladies étranges. » il reprit son souffle, avant de continuer. « Et ensuite, je veux te rappeler que tant moi comme toi, nous sommes shintos. Et le premier jour de printemps on va au cimetière pour honorer les morts. Tout au plus après on va au temple. Mais je ne me souviens pas le passage qui parlait de nudité, des bois et des orges. » il termina, en respirer profondément.

Il s’attendait que le plus jeune lui répondait de la même façon, qu’il se plaignait ou qu’il insistait avec sa demande.

Plutôt, Kei haussa les épaules.

« D’accord. Alors ce soir je vais danser nu dans la terrasse et après on va coucher. » il s’allongea dans le lit, en se couvrant avec les draps. « Bonne nuit, Ko. » il lui dit ensuite, en fermant les yeux.

Yabu le regarda pendant un temps interminable.

Il se mordit une lèvre, en sentant une douleur dans l’estomac.

Ce garçon allait lui donner un ulcère, un jour, il en était sûr.

Peut-être, la nuit de l’équinoxe, il aurait fait mieux à se gagner vraiment les faveurs de quelqu’un.

Probablement, un bon docteur.


End file.
